Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 140
Notes *In this episode, Yami Marik activates "Metal Reflect Slime" after Yami Yugi attacks him with "Obelisk the Tormentor", which Summons a "Slime Token" that takes the shape of "Obelisk". Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yami Yugi - Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 2300 Life Points remaining and controls "Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) in Attack Position and no set cards. Yami Marik has 4700 Life Points remaining and controls two set cards. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi has just attacked directly with "Obelisk the Tormentor" (Yami Marik 4700 → 700). Since he just lost over half of his Life Points in Battle Damage, Yami Marik activates his face-down "Metal Reflect Slime", which Special Summons a "Slime Token" with DEF equal to 3/4 the ATK of the opponent's attacking monster (0/3000). Yami Yugi Sets a card ("Magical Dimension"). Turn 9: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Revival Jam". Aside from "Revival Jam", the other cards that are in Yami Marik's hand include "Jam Defender", "Polymerization", "Swallowtail Spike Lizard", "Class System", "Bait Doll", and "The Mask of Remnants". Yami Marik then Normal Summons "Revival Jam" (1500/500) in Defense Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the "Slime Token" with "Revival Jam" in order to Fusion Summon "Egyptian God Slime" (?/?) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Egyptian God Slime", its ATK and DEF become equal to the DEF of "Metal Reflect Slime" ("Egyptian God Slime": ? → 3000/? → 3000). It is also treated as "Revival Jam" while face-up on the field. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Big Shield Gardna" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/2600) in Defense Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys "Egyptian God Slime". Yami Marik activates the effect of "Egyptian God Slime" to revive itself (3000/3000) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then Sets a card and Normal Summons "Bowganian" (1300/1000) in Defense Position. While this monster is face-up, Yugi will take 300 damage during each of his End Phases. Turn 12: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws a card and subsequently sets it ("Soul Taker"). He then Tributes "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Bowganian", but Marik activates his face-down "Jam Defender", which redirects the attack to "Egyptian God Slime". The attack fails (Yami Yugi 2300 → 1300). On the End Phase, the effect of "Bowganian" activates (Yami Yugi 1300 → 1000). Turn 13: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Mining for Magical Stones" and subsequently activates it to discard two cards and add "Monster Reborn" from his Graveyard to his hand, however Yami Marik is forbidden from activating the returned card this turn. Duel continues next episode. Errors *When Marik's soul's one eye left is staring angrily at his dark half after talking through Tea, his eye is shown much darker blue than purple. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes